


Wraith's Miscalculation

by Kuralkara



Category: In the Bleak Midwinter (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuralkara/pseuds/Kuralkara
Summary: "You've seen Hell and Hell lives in you. Be careful with who you direct it at."
Relationships: Ivan/Anya, Ivan/Anya/Omega, Omega/Anya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Gamma's Lanment

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this took longer than thought.

The sister was always quiet unless spoken to first.

That was one of the first things Anya learned. The second being that she was the one of the Ten to go to whenever someone was being overbearing in the base, especially if that someone was Delta. 

Both of them studied the movement on the projection with unblinking eyes. Anya twitched, hands squeezing the piece of paper she had been given so tight it tore where she held it. Gamma’s eyes were glowing, be it with rage or terror, as they watched the assault on the Wraith’s base. No one was quite sure as to how this one survived, but once she’s in custody, it’s bound to be easier to figure that out. “You know the Bane of the South personally, yes?” the purple-eyed sister finally asked, trying to help still the young woman’s nerves. Neither of them looked away from the screen. 

“Yes,” Anya stammered, and they finally looked at each other. Hands grabbed hers, gently squeezing, and she managed to smile. “He’s too stubborn to die, and even then, he’s too smart to let someone kill him. Ivan’s gonna be fine. He has to be. What about Omega?”

“Well, he’s the youngest and most stubborn of us,” the android sighed, smiling as well as she looked down. The purple eyes dulled for a moment. “He’s also the strongest and most adaptable. When the South tried to use a virus to take down Delta, Omega was the one who’s systems managed to adapt to it first. He’s our tank.”

A voice blared through the speakers suddenly, snapping them both out of it. “The General and Bane of the South have been recovered,” one of the soldiers called out. “The Wraith is cornered. Orders, Sir?”

“Capture her,” Delta’s voice rang out, and both of the woman leaned against the table. “Do not allow her to regroup. Kill any of her men that are not in custody.”

“Yes, Sir,” came a second soldier, and Gamma blew out a slow breath, running a hand through her hair. They were in the medical wing of the base, designed for both humans and androids alike, and any soldier that wasn’t part of the raid for any reason was watching as well, murmuring amongst themselves. 

The sister turned to address the gathered crowd, who fell silent almost instantly. “All of you, get ready for the incoming prisoners and wounded,” she barked as Anya studied the small red dots that represented Ivan and Omega. Her green eyes blinked slowly as she pressed more of her weight against the table, looking down at her hands. “Those of you trained in interrogation will be on standby and those who know human medicine will be needed for the Bane of the South.” Had she known it would be the last time she’d seen either of them for so long, she’d have hugged them.

“I was a nurse before I entered the Dreamscape,” she said, not looking back at Gamma. “I can help with Ivan, though Delta may need you for Omega. Take me to where Ivan will be and I’ll start setting up.” 

One of the stationary Androids waved her down, quickly guiding her through the crowd as it moved. “We have medications ranging from pain killers to adrenaline to blood thinners,” they said, motioning to the glass cabinets. “Our reports say the Bane is awake, though seemed to have a broken leg and fractured wrist. The General is unconscious.”

Anya felt her stomach churn as she readied the needles of pain killer and sedatives. Scalpels, needles, gauze, medical tape- anything she thought she might need, she grabbed, and the trio of Androids watched her with attentive eyes. “Is he bleeding?” she pressed, and the one who entered the most recently blinked. 

“No,” they glanced at each other. “Not majorly. Reports say he’s scraped up, and has a small cut under his left eye, but that isn’t bleeding majorly for a face wound.” She set the bottle of alcohol on the counter, reaching for a cloth and a small bowl. “In your experience, will we need to sedate him?”

“Yes.” There wasn’t a question about it. “I’ll get out of your way once he’s under, however to help keep him calm, it’d be best if I remain close by.”

“Understood.”

All of them turned suddenly, and she glanced at the running Androids, Gamma shouting orders, followed by Delta carrying an unconscious, bleeding Omega. She felt like she was going to puke, but Ivan turned the corner being carried by a soldier, and she grabbed his outreached hand. “Hey, Freckles,” he managed, and she felt tears prick in her eyes. His face contorted in pain as he was set down, and an area above his vein was cleaned to jab an IV into. “I didn’t die, so you don’t have to kill me.” Through her heart breaking, she laughed, and he smiled, closing his eyes. 

It took less than five minutes for the sedative to kick in, as planned, and she made her way down the hall to the room Omega was in, hesitating. She could feel eyes watching her, curious and worried but not stopping her, as she pushed the door open and froze, seeing the large amount of black blood covering the floor and Delta’s hands. 

The siblings ran around the table, pulling out everything they could from their brother while Dramaxil was pumped into him faster than he could lose it. “Do you have the antidote?” Gamma demanded through grit teeth, and Delta handed it to her before plunging his hand back into the open chest cavity, drawing out what seemed to be the last of the weapon. 

The needle was plunged into Omega’s neck, the plunger pushed down, and the beeping slowly stabilized itself, but neither of them slowed down until the damage started to repair itself. Finally, Delta looked up, his green eyes flashing as if he was going to yell, but calmed down as he mumbled, “Come here.”

Half of her was expecting him to break her neck and leave her on the floor for intruding, but he instead grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, making sure her gaze was on him. “I’m not going to rest until he’s conscious again,” he whispered, grabbing either side of Anya’s face. She grabbed his hands. “The Bane will wake first and I’ll ask him what he knows, but my brother will take longer to respond to treatment. In the meantime, you need to stay distracted.”

“I don’t want-” she tried, and he brushed away the tears that were forming. 

“I know you want to be here,” he hushed, looking up at Gamma as she walked up. “I know that more than anyone. But for your sake, you need to stay distracted. I’ll send for the Bane’s brother, and you can show him around in the meantime. We can see about getting an implant for his condition okay? It’ll be alright, just give it time.”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and Gamma dragged her out and back to Ivan’s room as the trio walked out, nodding to the pair. It was silent as she pulled herself back together, looking at the shredded clothes in the trash bin and bloody clothes that had been used. The redhead would stay sedated for a while, likely a few hours until the cast was fully set. She touched his hand gently, sitting down as Gamma thought. 

Finally, the sister said, “You’ve seen Hell, and now Hell lives in you. Be careful who you direct it at.” 

Then it was silent again.


	2. Misha's Love

It had been maybe two hours before Ivan came back, limping into the room and flopping back down on the bed. Misha had fallen asleep, and Anya was digging through old files, hoping to figure something out about the Wraith. She shot up when he collapsed, very quickly demanding, “What happened? What did you learn?”

He blinked up at her, seeming tired. It had been a rough few days, between Alexi trying to shoot Anya and screaming about how she and Ivan were traitors, to Misha wanting to see literally everything and anything. Delta had kept Ivan busy most of those four days, so there hadn’t been much time for them to talk about what either of them figured out. He pushed himself back up, blinking at her as she set the file down. “Tell me,” she pressed, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“The Wraith’s scientists were told that they’d be finding a way to end the War,” he admitted, rubbing his eyes. “All they knew was that it’d be neutralizing the Ten, not that her intention was to torture each of them slowly until they couldn’t fight back. One of them turned on her and that’s how we managed to get out so easily; his goal was to get me out, but when he heard of the attack, it was to get both of us to the surface. He’s the one who managed to create the antidote for the poison.

“Delta’s been interrogating the others to see what they know or what they had part in doing. Gamma’s flushing the poison out of Omega’s systems and Irnia’s recently been visiting Alexi. She’s been more accepting of what’s happening than him, which is odd, but she’s always looked at the facts after getting her rage out.”

Anya opened the file, sliding it across the table to him and he looked down at it. “The Wraith was someone who agreed to be a test subject for artificial limbs after a car accident,” she quickly said. “However, it turns out she also needed a heart, and that’s the main force that kept her alive all these years. Her rage seems to have stemmed from no longer being both in the spotlight and Omega being ordered to take her out once she threatened them. She took Alpha’s parts and fixed herself, leading to where we are now.”

Ivan thought for a long, silent moment. “She was after you,” he finally admitted, and the woman’s excitement left. “Something about how she wanted to tell the full story to you, just to see who you’d side with in the end. I think she wanted to find out why you are the way you are, and that by getting me, your partner, it’d be easier.”

There was something she wanted to say. Something bitter and angry, but she didn’t. It was a trait she picked up from Delta, not holding back on her anger, but finding ways to turn it into something, but it scared her. She turned her gaze to her hands, then back to him, who was watching with intent eyes. “It’s been a long few months,” she managed to pass through the tears, feeling her throat close. “Sorry.”

“Hey, I get it,” he murmured, grabbing her hand with his. “I’m sorry I made you worry so much.” 

There was a shuffle, and Misha sat up, rubbing his eyes, before looking at the pair, and his eyes suddenly lit up. “Miss Gamma said that I can go visit the garden today!” he gasped, almost throwing himself off the bed. Anya lunged to make sure he didn’t hurt himself, and Ivan bit the inside of his lip, sighing. “Luka said that there are trees there. I’m gonna see a tree! Are they as big as the ones you told me about?”

The boy whirled around, looking at Anya before she could explain that they were likely young trees who couldn’t have grown as much as the ones at the national parks, so she just very simply said, “I don’t know.” 

It seemed to be plenty of explanation for Misha, however, who threw on his shoes and grabbed the woman by the wrist, dragging her to the table. “Give me my insulin! C’mon, c’mon!” He had the urgency of someone who had never seen them, yet it felt like he was trying to save them from something. 

Nonetheless, she gave him the medicine and was forcefully dragged out and down the stairs, through the halls. It was strange how a child could put things to memory better than most adults she knew. He had the bag needed to check his insulin with snacks and drinks if needed slung over one shoulder, and she took it from him, leaving him free to dart through the halls easier. Every other step, he called out for her to hurry, and no matter her pace, he was only getting more insistent as they got closer. 

Through the doors, and she was in a part of the base she hadn’t been in. The garden was massive, taking up the whole middle of the building. A waterfall darted one side of the large circle, and plants shot up everywhere they could. Insects ran rampent, countless butterflies and bees and other small pollinators moving between the flowers and their nests. “Help me up!” Misha demanded suddenly, dragging her attention back to him. There would be more time, and a better time, to take in the calming effects of the center of the building. For now, there was Misha, and his instance on conquering a tree. 

She lifted him up and onto one of the lower branches of a sturdy pine tree, feeling the rough scrape of the wood against her hands. “It’s so sharp,” he mumbled, seeming a little confused. 

“Some plants are hard and sharp to defend themselves,” she explained, and he looked at her with bright eyes. There was always an alertness, a curiosity that had to have been like Ivan’s gaze when he was younger. Both of them had green eyes, though the younger brother was much kinder, much more open with his gaze, and the older brother had a wall of thorns you had to get past first. “Others are soft and only bloom when it’s the best time for them to do so. Some feel like wax, and others are sticky to the touch.” 

“Have you seen all of the plants, Miss Anya?” he asked, tilting his head and turning to look at her as she leaned against the trunk. 

“Well, no,” she hummed, and he seemed a little disappointed. “I don’t think anyone has ever seen all of them. There are so many that I don’t know if there’s numbers for them all!” His eyes lit up again, and he smiled. “Maybe you can find them all one day?”

“I want to! I’ll name them all and I’ll have them all and-”

She chuckled as he rambled on. It was a good thing for him to have found something to love so young in life.


End file.
